A través de un cristal roto
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Ahora que el muro que dividía No. 6 y al Distrito Oeste se ha derrumbado, Sion sigue sin entender por qué Nezumi se fue. Además, la paz que se vislumbraba luego de once semanas de tranquilidad se ve corrompida por un grupo de hombres. ¿Será esta conspiración lo suficientemente grande para que Sion, Nezumi y sus amigos vuelvan a unirse?


Buenos días, tardes o noches, queridos sempais. Sean bienvenidos a esta... rara historia que se me ocurrió luego de terminar de ver la fabulosa serie de No. 6 (*w*). Aunque lo tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, apenas ahora me he animado a publicarlo. Me he entusiasmado mucho y decidí arriesgarme en ésta sección, así que espero que les gusté y lo haga merecedor de su tiempo (uwu).

**No. 6 no es de mi propiedad, aunque desearía que así fuera (7w7); pertenece a Atsuko Asano y, si así quieren verlo, Hinoki Kino. Yo solo tomé prestados a sus personajes. **

_Advertencias: Es posible que encuentren OoC, pero trataré de mantenerlos lo más apegados posible a las creaciones de Atsuko sama. También tengo planeado yaoi (owó) o toques de él, quién sabe (ewe). Esto, otro asunto a tratar es las posibilidad de que, si todo va "bien" con la historia, igual me tardaré un poco en publicar porque tengo muchos pendientes con otras historias, no tardó en volver a la Universidad, y además tengo algunos asuntos futuros que probablemente me ocupen el tiempo, por lo que también tendría que pedir (mucha) paciencia (nwnU)  
_

Anuncio: No sé cuál es la probabilidad de que leas esto, **Karu-suna**, pero el fic quisiera dedicártelo a ti, por ser la culpable de que me obsesionara con la novela, el manga y el anime (xD). Eres la mejor.

Sin más que decir, les presentó el fic, esperando de todo corazón que les guste (owo)

* * *

**((~*~A través de un cristal roto~*~))**

.

1

**Tinta a base de lágrimas**

_"He venido a escribir mi dolor, a encontrar consuelo en el abrazo y refugio del silencio. ¿Qué hay donde mi corazón no alcanza a ver? Solo una página en blanco que se llena de tinta amarga y sin color" TheLoveIsArt_

_._

El cielo se había oscurecido tan rápido que durante un segundo, fue como si alguien hubiera tomado un pincel y hubiera atravesado el óleo con fuerza, a partir de un movimiento veloz, casi invisible. Las nubes estaban cargadas de agua y era muy posible que dejaran caer un diluvio en unas cuantas horas, aunque no sabía cuándo sería eso; tal vez ni siquiera le importaba. Su reflejo a través de la ventana le devolvió una mirada melancólica, ¿por qué iba a ser de otra manera?

La imagen que se abría paso por el horizonte no era muy distinta a la que se había formado en su duodécimo cumpleaños; no estaba el muro que dividía al distrito Oeste y No 6… Ya no existía ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, en ese instante, deseó que algo en ese pacífico panorama cambiara; que la tempestad y una ventana abierta trajeran de vuelta esos ojos ceniza, medio cubiertos por una cortina de cabellos azulados, largos y lacios que llegaban hasta la punta de la nariz fina. Quería hacerse creer que esas tormentas que últimamente azotaban al Neo-Estado*, traerían de nuevo a Nezumi.

Tenía que decírselo día con día, para que todo resultara más sencillo, para olvidar esa terrible distancia que, de alguna manera, había marcado su espacio entre ellos. ¿Por qué? Si No. 6 ya no existía, ¿qué causaba esa separación tan terrible?

Sion bajó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro profundo. Mientras lo hacía, le llegó el agradable olor del pan recién horneado que su madre preparaba en el local. Ese aroma le resultaba tan familiar como la propia palma de su mano. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos blancos, desordenándolos más de lo acostumbrado. Sintió esa extraña satisfacción que le producía tirarse un poco de ellos, para quitar el estrés acumulado a lo largo de aquellas semanas tan tediosas.

Luego de destruir el muro, Sion y su madre pudieron haber vuelto a la antigua casa de lujo que tenían antes de que conociera a Nezumi, en el centro "privilegiado" de No. 6, pero Karan había decidido quedarse ahí, porque según ella, le gustaba esa sencillez; decía que le otorgaba vida a sus panes. Y además, estaba la pequeña Lily, que venía todos los días en búsqueda de los panecillos especiales.

Incluso él mismo había rehusado la idea de volver, porque aquella casa estaba muy lejos de la frontera que unía al Distrito Oeste con No. 6. De todos modos, en ese mismo instante, se le antojaba tanta distancia entre uno y otro como para pensar siquiera en marcar todavía más.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. El colchón resultaba tan endemoniadamente cómodo, y su cuerpo pareció sentirse relajado. Le adormecía los músculos casi al instante, aunque a juzgar por las noches de insomnio, cualquier cosa podría darle sueño; eso era innegable a partir de las manchas negruzcas bajo de los ojos y el hecho de que cada parpadeo, representaba una nueva dificultad para abrir los ojos de nuevo. Se sentía un poco como un pequeño ratón al que le hubieran dejado caer encima un pesado libro con todas las obras de Shakespeare.

Observó el techo con la mirada perdida. Se entretuvo contando los pequeños y casi imperceptibles hoyos, preguntándose repentinamente si se trataba realmente de agujeros o era su vista fallando a causa del cansancio. Puso su brazo derecho en la frente, dejando escapar una exhalación al decirse que debía dormir. Trataba de hacerse comprender así mismo, de alguna manera, que volvería a ver a Nezumi —tarde o temprano—, porque... Bueno, porque ese ridículo muro ya no existía. Ya nada de eso podía separarlos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —murmuró a la habitación vacía, como esperando que los libros fueran a responderle algo.

Desvió su atención al par de libreros que ocupaban la pared que daba a la puerta y parecían increíblemente inmensos a comparación del espacio disponible en la habitación. Éstos estaban repletos de libros de William Shakespeare, Oscar Wilde y otros autores a los que, seguramente, Nezumi podía citar a la perfección; porque le gustaban. Eran una de esas cosas que parecían apasionarle aunque fuera un poco, y a Sion le hacía sentir menos distancia, como si al leer sus páginas fuera capaz de escuchar la voz de Nezumi corrigiéndole su parca forma de leer en voz alta a _Hamlet _cuando éste se acercaba a oírlo. Ambos libreros se habían llenado en esas once semanas, cuando Inukashi decidía visitarlos un rato y le llevaba un par, envueltos en tela para que no se ensuciaran.

—Es que a veces, mis perros se acuestan sobre las cosas —le dijo uno de esos primeros días, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo. A decir verdad, aquella vez Sion se abstuvo de decir que los perros se acostarían sobre las cosas que ella dejara botadas en el suelo.

—¿Y de dónde sacas estos libros? —preguntó, en su lugar. Entonces, la chica** se había puesto seria (tanto, que aún ahora le corría un escalofrío por la espalda al recordarlo).

—Nezumi los deja en mi puerta —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque parecía recelosa con el asunto al notar que a Sion le hacía efecto aquel nombre y lo ponía inmediatamente nervioso, atento y (de cierta manera esperaba que no, pero su madre se lo decía casi todo el tiempo) con el rostro iluminado por la tenue esperanza de saber algo del chico—. Al menos creo que la letra de aquella primera nota es la suya.

—¿Nota? ¿La llevas contigo? ¿Cómo está Nezumi? —soltó atropelladamente. Inukashi lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que al fin, negó con la cabeza.

—La nota solo decía la dirección de esta casa (así fue como te encontré; hombre, al menos pudiste haberme dicho que estabas vivito y coleando). No la llevó conmigo, y te aseguró que la he perdido en alguna parte —en este punto, hizo una pausa y se cruzó de brazos—. Y no, no he visto a Nezumi. Con toda esta noticia de que oficialmente, no existe más el distrito Oeste y No. 6, apenas he tenido tiempo de nada, así que además de la posibilidad de que sea él quien me deja los paquetes, no sé nada de Nezumi.

—¿Y sus obras? Seguro que Nezumi no ha dejado de asistir al teatro —comentó Sion, y se ganó la estruendosa risa de la chica.

—¿No acabas de escuchar lo que dije? Se ha montado todo un circo gracias a este Neo-Estado —podía ser idea suya, pero podía detectar un toque de burla en la voz de Inukashi al pronunciar el nombre—. Además, no creo que _Eve _se presente tan repentinamente a los acaudalados de por aquí, tan acostumbrados a un tipo más refinado de actuaciones.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Soltó Sion, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Si Nezumi es fantástico! —de algo estaba seguro (además de su recién dicha afirmación): No tenía por qué admitir que había quedado fulminado por su actuación, encima dejando que se le escapara con ese tipo de admiración digna solamente de una colegiala enamorada. Lo supo inmediatamente la sonrisa picarona se le formo a Inukashi en el rostro.

—¿En serio crees eso, Sion? —preguntó ella, con un tono extraño que nunca le había oído. Por alguna razón, Sion terminó sonrojado, y en cuanto apareció su madre con la pequeña niña que habían salvado en la Cacería, se apresuró a zanjar el tema y salir disparado a su cuarto, mientras Inukashi fingía que había venido solo para entregar el paquete y para _saludar _a la pequeña niña (a la cual le habían puesto el nombre de Safu***).

En el presente, Sion volvió a maldecir interiormente. Los días le pasaban con una lentitud insoportable, a veces no se podía tragar que se trataran de once semanas. Sin embargo, no podía culparse. Antes de ese tiempo no solo estaba con Nezumi, sino que de alguna manera, sabía que Safu estaba bien. Esto último terminaba por provocarle una punzada en la boca del estómago y se le venía el alma a los pies; era como si realmente fuera un ratón asfixiándose.

Intentó vaciar la mente y al no lograrlo, se puso de pie en un salto. Salió de su habitación arrastrando los pies mientras comenzaba a escuchar el ligero golpeteo de la brizna contra la ventana. Sintió deseos de volver a ella y abrirla, como hace casi cinco años, olvidándose de todo; quería gritar, esperando que con eso, Nezumi respondiera a esa ridícula y silenciosa esperanza de que viniera. Sin duda, eso no pasaría.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, en ese extraño e infantil juego que no llevaba a cabo desde que conoció a Nezumi —bueno, lo había hecho un par de veces más, pero nada serio—. Atravesó la sala, aspirando el aroma del pan con un enorme placer. Le encantaba ese olor, porque siempre le recordaba las tardes con Safu, mientras ambos comían en su habitación, platicando del día escolar y compartiendo conocimientos. Sion no pudo evitar sonreír tenuemente, porque a pesar de lo aburrido que sonaría para muchos el hablar casi todo el tiempo de asuntos escolares, a él le había resultado entretenido. Safu siempre le había hecho aprender algo nuevo, y eso le encantaba al Sion del pasado. También recordaba cuando salían a pasear en el parque, a sentarse en una banca y a mirar el cielo, en completo silencio, como si ambos pudieran comunicarse por medio de sus pensamientos.

Ojalá y hubiera podido ofrecerle algo más a Safu. Ojalá pudiera haberle dicho algo importante antes de que Safu muriera.

El acostumbrado dolor en el pecho no se hizo esperar, y mientras Sion cruzaba el umbral de la cocina, ahogó un gemido. Se permitió levantar la mirada por un segundo, observando la pequeña cocina-comedor. En realidad, la cocina era la estancia más grande de la casa, debido a que habían puesto un pequeño comedor de madera con sus respectivas sillas que dejaba el suficiente espacio para que Karan pudiera llevar de un lado a otro las charolas con el pan; había un enorme refrigerador al lado de la estufa blanca (que parecía a juego con las losetas del piso).

—Buenos días, Sion —le saludó su madre, desatendiendo durante un momento el horno y caminando hacia él presurosamente—. ¿Has dormido mejor?

Lo abrazó por el cuello con bastante fuerza, de la misma manera en que lo hacía desde que había regresado a casa. Era un poco sofocante a veces, pero Sion agradecía ese contacto cálido del que podía disfrutar todavía. Aún no olvidaba el día en que Safu le había dicho que apreciara mucho a su madre, que se diera el tiempo de conocerla a fondo y apreciar hasta el detalle más "irritable" que pudieran considerar los adolescentes. Él lo hacía.

—Sí, un poco —mintió Sion, esforzando una sonrisa y deseando que su madre no hiciera caso de las ojeras que sobresalían de su rostro, como dos moretones. Karan le miró con un gesto desaprobatorio, intuyendo la verdad.

—Pero si te ves más cansado que antes —le riñó la mujer, echándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, antes de poner los brazos en jarra—. Debes estar enfermo, eso es lo que pasa. Ya te he dicho que vayamos a consulta.

Sion se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse de su madre a una distancia corta, pero considerable.

—Es solo estrés —respondió, tallándose los ojos y sonriendo, esta vez, de una manera más convincente—. Creo que todavía pienso mucho en lo que ha sucedido, pero a partir de ahora, te prometo que intentare vaciar mi mente.

Su madre entrecerró los ojos, evaluándole minuciosamente. Karan soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Parecía exhausta, incluso unos años más grande.

—Debes dejar de preocuparte tanto. Ya todo está bien —dijo la mujer, en un tono que pretendía ser tranquilizador. Sion agradeció el gesto y asintió firmemente.

—Sí. Lo está. —Miró a su madre con una expresión soñadora—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a abrir la panadería?

—Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda —concedió ella, sonriendo y levantando una mano para acariciarle el cabello a Sion, justamente donde aquella cicatriz que envolvía su cuerpo como una serpiente cruzaba su pómulo—. Pero antes —hizo una pausa, bajando el brazo—, desayuna un poco. Te he preparado uno de esos pasteles de cereza que tanto te gustan.

El peliblanco aceptó y puso la mesa antes de sentarse. Su madre le trajo un plato con un pedazo de pastel; éste se veía tan perfecto, que el apetito de Sion se abrió casi enseguida. Tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer, ignorando la mirada de Karan, porque estaba entre la seria preocupación y la ternura maternal (aunque no sabía cuál de ellas ocupaba más su expresión).

—¿Y dónde está Safu? —preguntó Sion, una vez que hubo terminado la mitad del pastel. Karan ya estaba lavando los trastes y metiendo otros a la alacena, con esa delicadeza que tienen las madres para acomodar sin que la porcelana chocara lo suficiente para hacer ruido.

—Todavía está dormida —contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es sorprendente lo mucho que duermen los niños pequeños —lanzó una risa melodiosa—. Estoy segura de que tú no dormías tanto.

—¿No lo hacía? —preguntó Sion, curioso. Su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando aprendiste a caminar, no podía dejarte en ningún lugar y perderte de vista medio minuto. Siempre venías a la cocina, por un pedazo de pan. Eras imparable.

—Lamento haberte causado tantas molestias —dijo Sion, con una sonrisa de lado. Karan se llevó una mano a la boca, y sus ojos se llenaron de una expresión triste y melancólica.

—No digas tonterías —le regañó Karan, con la voz quebrada—. Tú nunca me causaste molestias, y si llegaste a hacerlo (que no me acuerdo de nada de eso), no importan. Eres lo mejor que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida y te amo.

A Sion le dio esa sensación de que debía ponerse de pie y abrazar a su madre, en especial cuando está se talló los ojos disimuladamente para no dejar escapar las lágrimas, pero si era sincero, no tenía muchas ganas de forzarse a hacer mucho.

—Yo también te amo, mamá —le dijo, con tanta firmeza que resulto absurdamente serio.

Karan asintió y se dio media vuelta para seguir con los trastes. Mientras tanto, Sion volvió su atención a la cascada que se formaba en la ventana, con la lluvia cayendo sobre ella. La ventana de la cocina tenía vista a la calle lateral, por la que vio a un hombre de gabardina y un paraguas en la mano, llevaba un pequeño bulto en la mano y lo abrazaba como si se tratara de su posesión más valiosa. Su rostro era más bien adusto, y además de la nariz aguileña no pudo identificarlo. No obstante, no había duda, por los cabellos extremadamente largos y enmarañados, que podría ser uno de los habitantes del antiguo Distrito Oeste.

Sion se puso de pie con plato en mano y se encamino al lavabo. Karan le cedió el paso y fue a acomodar la mesa. El silencio en el que se sumían repentinamente parecía incomodarle un poco a su madre, pero respetaba el hecho de que Sion guardara aquel silencio casi sepulcral. Aunque le preocupaba, le daba ese espacio a Sion, deseando que en algún momento, el chico se recuperara un poco de los horrores que seguramente había vivido.

Lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Iré a despertar a Safu. Si puedes ir abriendo la panadería, te lo agradecería mucho, Sion.

—Por supuesto, mamá —respondió él, sonriendo. Karan asintió levemente.

—¿Te quedaras conmigo todo el día? —preguntó, cautelosa. La verdad, es que Sion había hecho amago de querer volver un rato a la casa de Nezumi, pero mientras más se acercaba, más pronto daba media vuelta para regresar. No se sentía muy bien al seguir a Nezumi si éste no lo había vuelto a buscar, porque puede que el chico tuviera muchas cosas en que pensar.

—Quizá visite el hotel de Inukashi —confesó Sion, luego de unos segundos. Karan ladeó la cabeza, porque era la primera vez que decía algo así. Normalmente, había sido Inukashi la que venía a visitarlos cada cierto tiempo, en búsqueda de algunos panes y de ver a Safu (aunque lo último, pos supuesto que se lo disimulaba muy bien).

—Qué alivio —suspiro su madre, intentando no pensar en la posibilidad de que Sion no regresara esa noche a la casa. Últimamente, cualquier tipo de ausencia por parte de su hijo le ponía los pelos de punta—. ¿Le llevarás unos panecillos?

—Si me los das, seguro que sí —comentó el chico. Su madre asintió.

—De acuerdo; te daré un paquete completo porque esa chica come demasiados. No sé cómo está tan flaca.

—Seguramente, comparte con sus hermanos —respondió Sion, con una sonrisa. Karan sonrió nerviosamente, porque sin duda le seguía pareciendo peculiar aquella forma de llamar a los perros, como si fueran la familia, literalmente.

—Entonces le daré un poco más.

Karan empezó a sacar un par de cajas donde metía los panes que recién habían salido del horno, mientras Sion subía a su habitación por un suéter. El corazón le latía con fuerza, como siempre que se proponía a visitar el antiguo Distrito Oeste, de solo pensar que se encontraría con Nezumi.

Se encontró con su madre devuelta en el umbral de la cocina, recibió los paquetes de pan y se quedo quieto, esperando el abrazo de su madre. Ella se mordía el labio inferior, como en aquel primer día que asistió a clases.

—¿Estás seguro de que deberías salir? Está lloviendo, y es probable que no pare —le dijo, repentinamente preocupada por el clima. Sion negó con la cabeza, con una determinación encontrada por ir al Distrito Oeste.

—A Inukashi no le molesta venir aunque esté lloviendo, pero yo preferiría que no se tuviera que mojar, como la última vez.

—Y en vez de eso, te mojarás tú —comentó Karan, más divertida que molesta.

—No me mojaré porque tenemos paraguas —comentó Sion, divertido por la preocupación vana de la mujer—. Además, creo que aprovecharé para ir a ver también a Rikiga san.

Karan frunció el ceño, con la mirada taciturna.

—¿Y ese chico? ¿Nezumi? —se ánimo a preguntar, por fin. El pecho de Sion se oprimió y él aguanto la respiración un momento.

—Bueno, supongo que quisiera verle. Pero no tengo muchas esperanzas de ello —contestó, con la voz apenas audible. Karan miró a su hijo con una expresión de pena.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que volverás a verlo. Y quizá entonces, yo pueda conocer al salvador de mi niño y darle un gran abrazo.

Sion evitó decir que si su madre hacía eso, Nezumi podría no volver jamás. Él no era muy apto para las expresiones cariñosas.

Automáticamente se llevó la mano a los labios. No obstante, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo hacía (y que además se había sonrojado), la retiró y se la llevó a la nuca, rascándola distraídamente.

—Algún día, tal vez —confesó Sion, no muy esperanzado. Luego de decir eso, se dio media vuelta y fue a la puerta principal, donde descansaba un paraguas rojo. Lo tomó y se giró sobre el hombro para sonreírle a su madre antes de salir—. ¡Vuelvo al rato!

Y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Abrió el paraguas, con cierta torpeza gracias a que ambas manos estaban ocupadas. Con paso lento salió hacia la calle, vacía y solitaria. Solo podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, y el agua de los charcos que pisaba.

Miró en dirección a donde quedaba el Distrito Oeste; incluso sin el muro, las casas le estorbaban un poco la visión y no alcanzaba a distinguir dónde iniciaban las casas del antiguo Distrito. Reconocía en el interior, el agradecimiento que le causaba vivir relativamente cerca de la frontera, pues incluso entonces, era una distancia considerable.

El camino hacía allá lo había recorrido en varias ocasiones junto a Inukashi, cuando ésta aceptaba tener un poco de compañía para regresar.

—Aunque ese muro ya no exista, hay algunas personas de aquí que me miran como si fuera una especie de fenómeno —le había comentado un día, con el ceño fruncido. Sion no recordaba qué le había dicho entonces, pero se ganó un buen puñetazo en el hombro (el moretón había tardado en quitarse al menos, dos semanas y media).

Sion no apresuró el paso y de hecho, comenzaba a considerar una posible tontería el estar yendo a donde Inukashi. Ella vivía más cerca de No. 6, pero aún así, la distancia que separaba la casa de Nezumi a su actual destino, siempre le dolía. No sabía por qué no lo había visitado él mismo, si es que Nezumi no había tenido la dignidad de verlo o comunicarse con él; es como si hubieran acordado en silencio que solo bajo una circunstancia, volverían a encontrarse. Era absurdo, y a Sion le molestaba, pero no podía hacer mucho.

Los primeros días, bastaba con ponerse a rememorar la canción de Nezumi para poder dormir, pero desde hace una semana, eso era insuficiente. La distancia, el tiempo… Y todo eso, pareciendo a voluntad, le costaba cada vez más.

Mientras llegaba a la frontera, se encargó de mirar a las personas que caminaban a su lado, que lo observaban con cierta admiración. No era pública su participación en la caída del muro, pero seguía siendo la única persona en la ciudad con los cabellos blancos y esa extraña cicatriz en la piel; además, todos sabían que el hijo de Karan había sido llevado a la correccional, y había ciertas reservas por parte de la gente, incluso aunque sabían precisamente que él era incapaz de convertirse en aquel delincuente de foto editada que se había difundido a través de las noticias.

—Supongo que a pesar de todo —murmuró Sion, tan bajo que solo él mismo se podría escuchar—, la gente me mira como un recuerdo de que el hogar que conocían, era una mentira.

Hasta ahora, eso no podía ser la respuesta más probable; pues hasta donde se conocía, el se había teñido el cabello, puesto pupilentes y causado esa cicatriz de manera voluntaria, para que de regresar, nadie lo reconociera. Ahora que ya no era perseguido por las autoridades, todos empezaban a sospechar del por qué no terminaba con la farsa.

Al paso con el que iba, tardó casi cuarenta minutos en llegar a la frontera, y otros treinta en llegar al hotel de Inukashi. Aquí, la lluvia se había calmado y Sion guardo el paraguas.

El edificio seguía igual de destartalado que siempre, y Sion se permitió preguntarse cuál sería la razón de que Inukashi no se fuera de ahí. La primera respuesta que le vino a la mente fue que ese seguiría siendo su hogar; encima, ahí estaban todos sus perros enterraba. Inukashi nunca lo había dicho, pero Sion estaba seguro de que deseaba seguir estando cerca de todos ellos, como si aún movieran las colas y ladraran, exclamando con felicidad.

—¡Sion! —gritó la conocida voz de la chica, desde el umbral de la puerta. En su última visita, Karan había comprado un poco de ropa para ella, y Sion se sorprendió de lo diferente que se veía con solo un pantalón que llegaba hasta los tobillos y —casi— limpio, y con esa blusa azul marina, que tenía una manga completa y la otra sin ella—. ¿Cómo estás?

La chica bajó con su andar cómodo y algo despilfarrado —aunque todavía, Sion detectaba el estado de defensa—. Lo saludó con una mano y metió la otra al bolsillo.

—Hola, Inukashi —respondió Sion, con una sonrisa—. He estado bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien. He estado trabajando en arreglar el interior de mi hotel —contestó Inukashi, señalando el edificio. Sion se preguntó qué tan bien estaría por dentro y se planteó la posibilidad de ayudarla a reponer todo el lugar; en fin, que no tenía dónde desperdiciar el tiempo.

—Me alegró mucho de que encuentres en qué ocupar el tiempo —dijo Sion, extendiendo el paquete con panecillos—. Te los ha mandando mi mamá.

—¡Uah! —exclamó Inukashi, mientras le arrebataba el paquete y sonreía, con los ojos ligeramente brillosos—. Fabuloso. Recién se me habían terminado las reservas de esto y tenía tantas ganas de uno de ellos.

—¿Entonces por qué no vas a mi casa? Ya sabes que ahí siempre serás bienvenida.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero resulta difícil ir, con el hotel lleno de cosas por arreglar.

—Entonces vendré más seguido. Y puedo ayudarte. De hecho, ahora mismo, ¿ocupas algo? —se ofreció el chico, e Inukashi lo miró con la ceja arqueada.

—No creo que sea buena idea bañar a los perros, porque hace frío —comentó, aunque no parecía sentir la brisa fría corriendo entre ambos—. Pero supongo que puedo encontrar un trabajo perfecto para ti, Sion —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Listo para sacarte ampollas en las ampollas de las manos?

—Claro. Ya extrañaba tus trabajos duros —contestó Sion, con cierto optimismo. La verdad, ocupar su mente en trabajo podría venirle como calcetín, e incluso a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía, se había emocionado ante la perspectiva de hacer algo, y se olvidaba del cansancio de esos tres días).

—¡Jaja! Me alegra escuchar eso, porque aquí tengo un montón de tablas que tendrás que quitar, y una habitación principal que dispone de quitar hongos y moho.

Sion caminó al lado de la chica, mientras ella enumeraba el montón de cosas que había por hacer. Como parte de un instinto, Sion dirigió una mirada al bloque de paredes donde Nezumi acostumbraba a cantar a los perros de Inukashi cuando morían. No había más que la amarga sombra del pasado, pero con la perspectiva de estar cerca de Nezumi y la posibilidad de que éste fuera a visitar a la chica y se encontraran, la melancolía no fue tan abrumadora. Quizá, pensó con cierto optimismo, incluso se atrevería a dar una vuelta por la casa del chico en caso de que no se apareciera.

Pero Nezumi siempre apareció cuando más lo necesitaba… Y ahora sucedía justamente eso.

**0*0*0**

Barrió durante lo que parecieron horas, aunque estaba seguro de que exageraba. Se paso una mano sobre la frente, limpiándose el sudor y lanzando un suspiro.

—Ya casi termino —dijo, observando la estancia y achicando los ojos para ver en la penumbra.

Resulta que una de las mejores habitaciones del hotel, tenía la ventana cubierta por unos enormes tablones, y tenía una cama desvencijada y partida por la mitad, que se hundía y tocaba el suelo; no tenía sábanas y al colchón se le saltaban los resortes, la cabecera de la cama tenía unos majestuosos grabados de dos águilas alzándose en pleno vuelo y uniendo sus alas en una extraña imagen danzarina.

Durante mucho tiempo, Sion había barrido, había tallado a fondo el suelo y ahora olía medianamente bien, también se había puesto a lavar las paredes y se había ofrecido a tapar los huecos que —posiblemente— las ratas habían dejado ahí.

—Esto ha sido un poco difícil —confesó mientras recogía la cubeta que tenía a un lado. Del umbral se acercaron dos perros y se sentaron, como si hubieran decidido vigilarlo. Sion los miró con una media sonrisa—. Hola. ¿Los ha mandando Inukashi para escoltarme a la otra habitación?

El perro más grande, de abundante pelaje blanco, ladró estrepitosamente y salió corriendo junto con el otro. Sion se apresuro a andar detrás de ambos, con la cubeta y la escoba en mano.

Pasaron por un largo pasillo antes de que Sion se detuviera al pie de las escaleras que conducían al primer piso. Ahí estaba Inukashi, con los brazos en jarra y observando hacia donde estaba Sion.

—¿Qué pasa, Inukashi san? —preguntó Sion, con un poco de nerviosismo. La chica se rascó la nuca con cierta rudeza; parecía el doble de grande con aquella expresión.

—Creí que querrías saberlo —comentó la chica, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sion bajó las escaleras con lentitud.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que le zumbaban los oídos. Inukashi miró hacia el suelo un momento y luego volvió su atención entera a él.

—He apostado a unos de mis perros cerca de la casa de Nezumi, por si llegaba a tener noticias de él. Debes saber que hace días que no regresaba. No quería preocuparte antes, pero… —hizo una pausa y se apresuro a levantar las manos, deteniendo el torrente de preguntas que comenzaron a medio formularse en la boca de Sion—. No obstante, acaba de llegarme la noticia de su regreso. Tal vez sería una buena idea que fueras…

¿Una ausencia prolongada? La sola idea de que algo hubiera pasado como para que Nezumi se desapareciera ese tiempo lo llenaba de cierta preocupación, y al mismo tiempo, de un alivio egoísta al pensar que aquello podía ser la razón de esa separación que se había formado entre ellos. ¿Qué sería? La verdad, no podía saberlo con certeza. No pensó demasiado en las cosas, porque, la sugerencia de Inukashi lo llenaba de ese sobrecogedor alivio que había esperado; como si hubiera necesitado esas palabras de aliento. Sion dejó caer las cosas al suelo.

—Iré a verlo —respondió. Inukashi se quedo estática, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo que murió en sus labios. Entonces, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, parco y lleno de ese tipo de cautela que tenían los movimientos de los habitantes del distrito Oeste—. ¡Nos vemos! Y disfruta de los panecillos —exclamó Sion, lanzando una especie de risa nerviosa y corriendo fuera del hotel. Inukashi se le quedó mirando largo rato, y solo desvió la mirada cuando uno de sus perros le trajo el paraguas que Sion se había dejado en el portón. Inukashi sujetó el paraguas y lo apretó.

—El nombre te va bien, Nezumi… —Murmuro a la oscuridad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir escondiéndote como una rata?

**0*0*0**

Hasta cierto punto resultaba sorprendente que a pesar de que el muro se hubiese derrumbado, hubiera personas que vivían en el Distrito Oeste, como si frente a ellos siguiera la ciudad sitiada; la edificación perfecta que resulto ser una completa mentira.

Sion sabía por qué Inukashi se había quedado, y estaba seguro de que Rikiga lo hacía por la buena suma de dinero que aún ganaba con sus misterios trabajos, pero ciertamente, había personas ahí que parecían ciegas a lo acontecido. ¿O sería simplemente que les daba lo mismo y, al ser esa su _verdadera vida, _no tuvieran intención de probar nada más?

Continúo en aquella carrera contra el reloj, evitaba golpear a la gente o tropezar. Durante un segundo recordó que ya no llevaba el paraguas (aunque le costó un par de minutos darse cuenta de que eso era lo que faltaba). Dobló en las esquinas de aquel antiguo mercado, que apenas lograba levantarse de los destrozos de la última cacería. Ignoró el terrible ardor en su pecho debido al frío combinado con el cansancio y siguió corriendo hasta los límites de aquellas casas.

Alcanzó a reconocer el terreno desolado y vio la casa de Nezumi. Automáticamente se detuvo, como una marioneta a la que se le dejo de dar cuerda. Unas serpientes invisibles se enredaban en su cuerpo, lo estrujaban con tanta fuerza que parecían sofocarle. Dio un paso hacia la casa, y sintió que se le iba la respiración.

Era extraño volver, demasiado. Se sentía ajeno, tanto como la oveja negra del rebaño —lo que resultaba por lo menos curioso gracias al cabello blanco—.

Miró hacia atrás, como si una parte de él hubiera esperado que Inukashi lo siguiera, después de todo, parecía preocupada. Y encima, mandó a sus perros a vigilar la casa de Nezumi, lo que significaba que estaba al pendiente de lo que le sucedía a Nezumi. Sin embargo, a Sion le dio la impresión de que la chica escondía algo siempre que visitó su casa, y antes de hacerlo, supo que de preguntarle por Nezumi, ella habría contestado con evasivas y negativas —probablemente hasta con un golpe y algunas maldiciones—, incluso aunque siguiera viendo al chico.

No había absolutamente nadie entre aquellos escombros. De pronto, las dudas volvieron a asaltarlo. ¿Por qué Nezumi se había aislado completamente? ¿Tenía algo que ver con No. 6 o con que ya no se dieran las obras donde participaba y a todos parecía estárseles olvidando su existencia? ¿Se trataba de él, Sion?

_Hace días que no regresaba. _

Las palabras le golpearon la mente como piedras y Sion se relamió los labios resecos.

El frío hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera ligeramente, y ahí donde estaba parado, a su nariz llegaba el tenue olor de tierra húmeda. Personalmente, le gustaba mucho ese aroma, porque le recordaba los días de verano en que su madre lo llevaba al parque y él se tiraba un momento en el pasto húmedo, aún a costa de posibles regaños por parte de los de Administración. Mirando el cielo indeterminado tiempo, con el intento silencioso de descubrir exactamente por qué, si a todos les parecía que No. 6 era perfecto, él no. Su percepción de la vida cambió cuando conoció a Nezumi, pero desde mucho antes se sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

Ahora mismo volvía a sentirse así. ¿Qué podía decirle a Nezumi? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo podría decirle todo aquello que se había callado? Era difícil pensar que el chico no fuera a reírse en su cara, por ello, Sion podría limitarse a saber que Nezumi era consciente de la destrucción del muro, que ya no había razón para recluirse a odiar a ese lugar. Que la tercera opción podía dejarlos juntos otra vez. Quería que Nezumi supiera cuán egoísta era por dejarlo solo todo ese tiempo.

Le había dicho que estaría bien, pero no había contado con que esto le afectara tanto. La muerte de Safu era algo que le seguía persiguiendo, y no muchas cosas le aliviaban la pena.

Por eso necesitaba a Nezumi: Él siempre le había quitado el pesar, lo había hecho sentir vivo y le había mostrado su verdadero _yo_.

Tal vez el egoísta era Sion, por la sola idea de estar cerca de Nezumi; que después de todo lo que le había dado, siguiera pidiendo más, haciéndole sentir insaciable.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, para tranquilizar las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago. No quería actuar de manera precipitada. ¿Y qué sería eso? ¿Cómo se podía actuar de manera más precipitada que cuando le extendió su ayuda al chico que entró por la ventana de su habitación? Curarle la herida, darle de comer, ofrecerle un refugio e incluso cediéndole su propia cama. Lo había perdido todo entonces, y aún así, Sion no se sentía arrepentido; lo habría hecho mil y un veces.

Sí, era eso. Sion prefería esta vida, a veces desgraciada todavía, a no haber conocido nunca a Nezumi. Tal vez, el único motivo que le hacía dudar y negar con la cabeza era Safu… Pero nada más.

Jaló una bocanada de aire y volvió a caminar. Ya era un poco tarde, y es probable que su madre estuviera preocupada. Se regañó mentalmente por no haber llevado nada con que comunicarse, pero con suerte, conseguía algún medio para avisarle a su madre que llegaría tarde. O que no iría hasta mañana.

Al pensar en esa pequeña y quizá ridícula esperanza de que Nezumi le dejara quedarse, la sangre le tiñó las mejillas de un ligero tono carmesí.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, se hallaba al pie de las escaleras, con aquel túnel abriéndose paso a través de la oscuridad. De alguna manera, Sion recordó cuando Nezumi se burló de él por no ser capaz de caminar en su propia habitación a oscuras. Por extraño que sonara, Sion caminó con seguridad sobre ese pasillo, casi sin dudarlo. A su espalda, la casi inexistente luz del día fue perdiendo su potencia y él fue abrazado por las sombras.

Procuró no hacer ruido y caminar rápido, aunque no se preocupo de los repentinos hoyos en las baldosas. Le resultó emocionante el hecho de que no necesitará de luz para andar: después de tres pasos dar una zancada larga para no caer en la desnivelación; siete pasos más y agacha la cabeza para no golpearte con el pedazo de pared que un día perteneció a otro pasillo, no te vayas por la derecha porque hay unas escaleras; sigue caminando durante un minuto y medio más (a la mitad del camino, hay un hoyo que ocupa el estrecho del pasillo completo, así que tenía que arrastrar los pies con el suficiente cuidado para que la desnivelación no fuera a torcerle el pie, recargando la mano en la pared de ladrillo frío).

Luego de un tiempo, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, vio la rendija de una puerta: ¡La primera luz que veía en todo el trayecto! Y solo significaba una cosa: Ahí estaba Nezumi.

Sion volvió a detenerse y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Es cierto cuando ellos parecían haber hecho un acuerdo tácito de no verse hasta que fuera el momento adecuado. Pero siendo sinceros, ¿cómo iban a saberlo? Nezumi quizá lo sabía, pero Sion no. Y se estaba desesperando por seguir ahí, como un borreguito siguiendo al pastor. Volvió a caminar y extendió la mano hacia la puerta, para tocar.

—No puedo creer que pienses que en No. 6, todos están conformes con la solución —dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado, antes de que Sion pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. El peli blanco se quedo estático, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Eras uno de los que más deseaban la destrucción de No. 6

—Jamás he asegurado tal cosa. Me refiero a la conformidad de la que hablas. La verdad es que no me importa esa gente ahora que No. 6 ya no existe —contestó la voz de Nezumi, y Sion sintió esa especie de vuelco que daba su corazón cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar. Una risa escalofriante fue lo que le siguió, y por cómo se formaba de manera gutural, Sion adivino que se trataba del acompañante de Nezumi—. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—El muro ha sido destruido, pero nada más. Ahí siguen todos aquellos que nos dejaron en este Infierno. ¡Ahí siguen aquellos que nos han entregado la muerte!

Hubo un silencio, y Sion aguanto la respiración. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que debió haber esperado afuera; una parte de él se arrepentía realmente por haber venido.

—No. 6 ya no existe —repitió Nezumi, con un tono de voz serio—. Y sí, tal vez nos entregaron la muerte, pero ha dependido de cada quién aceptarla o no.

—Tú siempre quisiste devolverles "el presente" —arguyó el otro, con una voz casi ponzoñosa—. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente?

—Nada en especial —respondió Nezumi, con un tono de voz quedo. Habló casi enseguida, así que Sion supuso que había interrumpido lo que sea que hubiera planeado decir su acompañante—. Y permíteme ahorrarte trabajo y saliva, porque no planeó perder mi tiempo en un sitio que ya no está en el mapa.

—No actúes como un Santo, que eres todo menos algo bueno. Y la actuación de ese papel no va contigo, _Eve _—respondió tajante el hombre. Nezumi rió por lo bajo, antes de soltar una larga carcajada.

—¿Qué pretendo actuar como un Santo? —se burló el joven—. ¿De dónde sacan ahora esas suposiciones ridículas? Además, Eve ha terminado con sus espectáculos desde hace mucho.

—Ósea que también dejarás que te quiten eso. Es lo único en lo que eres realmente bueno —comentó el otro, con un tono de burla y altanería. Sion se estremeció ante el silencio que siguió del comentario.

—En realidad, hay otra cosa en la que soy todavía más excelente —respondió Nezumi, con una voz amenazante que heló la sangre de Sion—: Por ahí han dicho que tengo una gran habilidad para callar a las personas, cortándoles la lengua. ¿O prefieres que sea la garganta? Aunque, cuando decido que alguien debe dejar de hablar permanentemente, falló en los puntos vitales. Es como si me pusiera nervioso y se me resbala la mano, accidentalmente.

Sion abrió la boca para decir el nombre de Nezumi, pero la voz se le había quedado perdida en algún lugar lejano, donde él no era capaz de controlarla. Su mano todavía permanecía extendida hacia la puerta y temblaba con la velocidad de las alas de un colibrí, o así le pareció a él. Durante diez segundos solo existió el silencio.

—¿Realmente quieres hacer eso, Eve? —preguntó el hombre, con una voz que pretendía ser intimidante. No parecía que se hubiera intimidado en lo más mínimo—. ¿Realmente quieres verte en peligro de morir?

—Je. Hablas como si no me hubiera librado de peores líos que tú y tu gente.

—Eres bastante escurridizo, es cierto. Un zorro demoníaco con la forma de una rata… Y quizá es cierto que no podremos dar contigo, pero ¿estarías dispuesto a darle una negativa a mi jefe…?

—Se lo he dicho más de una vez —interrumpió Nezumi, pero el hombre no tardó en continuar:

—¿…incluso aunque se traté de ese joven de cabello blanco?

Mierda. ¿Por qué incluso si no veía a Nezumi, le causaba problemas? Sion bajó la mano y, mordiéndose el labio, comenzó a avanzar hacia el lado derecho de la puerta, lo que equivaldría a alejarse más de la entrada del pasillo.

—¿Qué chico? —preguntó Nezumi, con un fingido tono de ignorancia.

—El que estuviste protegiendo todo este tiempo. No creas que mi jefe no se enteró de él.

—Oh. Bueno, me estaban pagando una buena suma por cuidarlo, ¿sabes? —soltó Nezumi y Sion dio un traspié en un hoyo, ahogando un gemido cuando se torció el pie. Fue una suerte que los otros dos parecieran tan ensimismados en sus propios asuntos, o seguramente, ahora alguien habría abierto la puerta—. ¿A caso creían que iba a arriesgar mi vida por un imbécil como aquel? No seas patético.

Incluso a pesar de que existiera la posibilidad de ser una mentira, el corazón de Sion se estrujó dolorosamente.

—Bueno, si te hubieran pagando una buena suma, no vivirías en este basurero.

—Es que yo prefiero gastar la riqueza en libros. ¿Ves aquel estante de tu derecha? Es lo que me he comprado con una pequeña porción.

—Aún estás en el Distrito Oeste, quieras llamarlo así o no —comentó el hombre, luego de unos segundos. Sion cerró los ojos ante el punzante dolor del tobillo—. Y te recomendaría que no estuvieras diciendo por ahí estas cosas. Te podrían traer problemas.

—Uh. Y me estoy muriendo de miedo —atajo Nezumi, con un tono cortante—. Escucha (porque la próxima vez que me lo hagas repetir seguramente tendrás un cuchillo en el ojo): No me interesa en lo más mínimo unirme a la causa de tus hombres. Tampoco quiero estar relacionado con tu Jefe —hizo una pausa—. Y si me permites darte mi opinión, si quieres hacerme perder el tiempo aceptando la oferta, tu organización debería empezar a poner más atención en su plan y menos en las mujeres que le piden a Rikiga. O lograran quedarse sin dinero antes de que digan "Rebelión".

—Tu lengua es muy sagaz para esa boquita.

—Tu cerebro es pequeño, comparado con esa cabezota.

Sion volvió a aguantar la respiración. El corazón le bombeaba tanta sangre a la cabeza, que se sintió repentinamente mareado. Nezumi, más que nadie, debería de advertir que el hombre seguramente tenía un arma y podía lastimarlo. Hasta ahora, Sion había tratado de no pensar en las heridas que se había granjeado Nezumi con su rescate a Safu; tampoco sabía si ahora estaba mejor. Se pegó con lentitud en la pared, y la sintió terriblemente fría. Cerró los ojos y agudizó el oído, pendiente de algún movimiento que le indicara que el chico estaba en peligro. Pero todo se había vuelto a quedar en silencio. Sion tragó saliva de manera estruendosa.

—Te daré tiempo para pensarlo, _Eve. _Porque estoy seguro de que recapacitarás.

—Perderás el tiempo —contestó Nezumi—. El resultado seguirá siendo siempre el mismo.

—Estás muy seguro —respondió el otro, con una risotada un poco aguda—. Espero que no te arrepientas de las consecuencias.

—Algo bueno de ser yo, es que ese tipo de pensamientos no hacen pesar mis noches —Sion imaginó a Nezumi sentado en su sillón, con los pies cruzados o incluso sobre la mesilla, su sonrisa altanera rayando en lo ofensivo y los ojos color ceniza destellando como si aún se alimentaran de un fuego invisible—. Ahora, tengo muchos asuntos que tratar, y todos ellos mucho más importante que tú, así que estaría perfecto si te marcharás.

Un momento de silencio. Se escucharon los pasos de alguien alejarse de la puerta, y luego acercarse de nuevo. Con el corazón dándole un vuelco, Sion retrocedió frenéticamente hacia el interior del pasillo, donde la oscuridad era todavía más profunda. Le quedaba la esperanza de que el hombre se supiera mover en la oscuridad, al igual que Nezumi.

—Tendré la esperanza de que cambies de parecer —dijo el hombre con un tono más amable—. Puedes llamar a mi jefe a partir de este número. ¿Dónde dejo la tarjeta?

Nezumi no contestó. Sion se pegó tanto como pudo a la pared, solamente deseando que no llevaran una lámpara y se le ocurriera girar la cabeza hacia donde estaba. Aguanto la respiración, preguntándose por qué cuando estaba cerca de Nezumi, siempre tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, ya fuera por causa de él o por agentes externos.

—Donde sea. La única certeza que deberías de tener, es que no voy a contactar con tu gente.

—Es importante. Y estoy seguro de que terminarás por hacerlo, ya verás.

Luego de decir eso, Sion escuchó al hombre acercarse a la puerta. Ésta crujió cuando la abrió, y la luz de la habitación se desparramó sobre el pasillo, aunque no llegaba ni siquiera a las puntas de los zapatos, Sion no dejó de sentir el corazón golpeándole tan fuerte en el pecho que incluso le dolía. Una gota de sudor le corrió mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta y prendía una linterna; sin prestar atención a su presencia, se retiró hacia la salida.

Sion espero hasta que la luz de la lámpara se perdió en el pasillo y luego, posiblemente, en la entrada del pasillo, entonces se digno a respirar nuevamente y dejar escapar el aire un segundo después. Fueron algunos minutos en que no pudo moverse. No sabía si de hecho, tendría que quedarse ahí durante un tiempo. De algo estaba seguro: A Nezumi no le gustaría que hubiera escuchado su conversación. ¿Se iría ahora o esperaría para hacer como que no se había encontrado con el hombre?

En teoría, y con la velocidad que el hombre llevaba al salir, estaba seguro de que tendría que esperar al menos diez minutos, pero, ¿no sería sospechoso si venía el mismo día que aquel sujeto?

Dio un paso adelante, en completo silencio. Quizá debía volver con Inukashi, tal vez ella sabía algo. Volvió a caminar, a costa de la punzada que le recorrió el tobillo herido. Ahogó un gemido y siguió caminando, alejándose un par de pasos más de la puerta de Nezumi. Y entonces, ésta volvió a abrirse. Sion se quedó quieto, tan estático como el ratón ante el gato que le da caza.

—Sion —llamó la aterciopelada voz de Nezumi y al peliblanco le sorprendió notar la incredulidad que reflejaba el tono del otro, como si en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado que no volverían a verse. Eso era triste, pensó Sion, porque él no había dejado de esperar el momento para encontrarlo—. Sion, ¿qué…?

Sion se dio vuelta lentamente, casi temiendo que el otro fuera a arrojarse en su contra y tratara de asesinarle. Era una idea estúpida, pero igual no pudo evitar que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

—Hola, Nezumi —murmuro, con apenas un hilo de voz y con las piernas temblando justo en el momento en que se encontró con aquellos ojos color ceniza.

**0*0*0**

Inukashi caminaba despacio entre las calles, con los perros que habían acompañado a Sion flanqueándola a ambos lados, como dos guardaespaldas. La gente no les prestaba atención, pero ella estaba atenta de cualquier movimiento que pudiera indicar peligro. A pesar de todo, en el distrito Oeste seguían parte de aquellos instintos de recelo, la constante alerta que los obligaba a ver la realidad de una manera diferente a como lo hacían el resto de las personas de No. 6

La caída del muro había causado una especie de sensación; como el último grito de la moda. Era patético, pero Inukashi no se regodeaba por entender a los humanos, y se conformaba con tener el mínimo contacto con sus clientes del hotel, apenas mirándolos para asegurarse de que pagaran el hospedaje. No obstante, esas últimas semanas había llegado un montón de gente para explorar los territorios ajenos a No. 6. Resultaba como poco divertido la admiración que causaban las cosas más burdas del distrito para esas personas, aunque algunos de esos venían con esos humos de superioridad que, Inukashi estaba segura, terminarían por cabrear a unos cuantos.

—Creo que no debí decirle a Sion sobre Nezumi —comentó la chica a sus perros. Éstos se limitaron a seguir caminando, moviendo la cola y olisqueando el aire que olía a carne de res—. Pareciera que le iluminaron la cara, y si Nezumi está de malhumor y lo corre, seré la responsable. ¡Odiaría ver triste a Sion! —sus perros ladraron e Inukashi los miró, un poco exasperada—. _¿Por qué?_ —hizo la pregunta retórica, antes de responder—: Porque seré la culpable de que ponga esa cara compungida y lamentable, como de cachorro recién pateado.

Sus perros no volvieron a ladrar, pero lanzaron una especie de chillido quedo, que se ahogó entre los gritos de las personas, que vendían sus mercancías como cualquier día. Inukashi se sentía ligeramente sorprendida de que mucha gente hubiera decidido seguir un poco la vida que tenían antes de que derrumbaran el muro; puede que fuera falta de espacio en No. 6, incluso podía ser desinterés o molestia, pero de la misma manera, ella se empezaba a cabrear por la poca diferencia que existía luego de que casi moría en la Correccional.

Apretó los ojos y se estremeció. Bueno, la misma agua no mueve el molino. Se fijó en las hileras de locales y se concentró en llegar a la casa de Nezumi.

De cierta manera, claro que se arrepentía de haber mandado a Sion a ese sitio, aún sabiendo el extraño comportamiento del actor. No había logrado acostumbrarse, pero Inukashi se hizo a la idea de que cuando se trataba de Sion, Nezumi podía ser muy emotivo. Incluso hoy creía que eso era peligroso. Cuando amas, te expones completo; es como estar desnudo mientras andas en público. Jugar con las emociones, era algo que Nezumi se concentraba en ocultar, porque cuando la gente sabe que la quieres, pueden usar eso en tu contra para conseguir algo. El amor, la devoción, la amistad y todas esas cursilerías, solo corrompían la verdadera naturaleza de las personas, o ayudaban a que el egoísmo se intensificara y los deseos individuales se llevaran a cabo, aunque significara causarle dolor al otro. Inukashi creía que la idea de Nezumi para volverse actor, iba más allá del gusto mismo por los libretos y las obras: Era aprender a usar una máscara.

Pero Nezumi tenía la cara de un ángel cuando era un demonio, se recordó Inukashi, exhausta. No tenía sentido describirlo de otra manera, porque le faltaban las palabras y no es como si le interesara gastar el tiempo en buscarlas.

Sin embargo, de algo estaba segura: Sentía lástima por Nezumi y comenzaba a preocuparse por ella misma cada vez que descubría que sus sentimientos salían a flor de piel. ¿Qué había hecho Sion con ambos? Literalmente había derrumbado un muro que tardaron muchos años en construir; en lo personal, Inukashi se sentía expuesta, pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse en peligro. Por otro lado… Nezumi sí que estaba en uno de esos líos gordos de los que, una vez te das cuenta dónde has terminado, ya no hay marcha atrás. Por eso sentía lástima, y se estaba preocupando.

Echó un vistazo a sus perros, que miraban aparentemente ajenos a las personas. Ellos mismos le habían dicho de la constante vigilancia de un grupo de hombres alrededor de la casa de Nezumi; solo hasta dos días antes parecieron cansarse de esperar y se habían retirado. Inukashi no se extrañaba de eso, pues Nezumi tenía la gran cualidad de hacer enojar a la gente con su comportamiento déspota (a la mejor se las había arreglado para joder a algún "acaudalado" hombre de negocios); aún así, el sentimiento de alerta se le disparaba en el interior y hacía que su cerebro empezara a trabajar el doble, pues además de plantearse sus propios asuntos, ya se estaba preocupando por los de Nezumi.

Había una línea muy delgada entre la cordura y la racionalidad, e Inukashi empezaba a creer que la estaba perdiendo. Soltó un suspiro y se agito los largos cabellos, despeinándolos en su intento de sacar el estrés acumulado.

—¿Por qué tengo que preocuparme por una rata como Nezumi? —murmuro, jalándose unos mechones. A un lado, sus perros se quedaron estáticos y tensos. Inukashi sintió el cambio en ellos y levantó la mirada. Un grupo de cinco hombres iba caminando a través de la calle, con largas gabardinas de un color beige, sombreros y unos lentes oscuros. Parecían salidos de uno de los ridículos libros de detectives que tenía Nezumi en su pequeña biblioteca.

Inukashi frunció el ceño y se hizo a un lado, para girar luego en la esquina de una casa. Los hombres le habían causado un escalofrío en la espalda, e imaginó a una serpiente arrastrándose por su piel durante esos escasos segundos. No se molestó en regresar la mirada, y simplemente dejó que sus perros anduvieran enfrente de ella, ahora con los pelos erizados en una actitud de defensa. Inukashi sintió una punzada en el estomago, con un mal presentimiento apoderándose de ella.

—¿Ellos son de los que me han hablado? —preguntó a los perros en un susurro. Éstos se limitaron a echar a correr lejos de aquella zona. Inukashi parpadeó ligeramente sorprendida, antes de seguirles el paso.

Un minuto después, comenzaron los disparos.

**0*0*0**

Once semanas no se comparaban a los cuatro años en que no lo había visto, pero Sion estaba seguro de que Nezumi no podía haber cambiado tanto; por eso, le sorprendió que los rasgos del chico parecieran más duros que antes, y los ojos estuvieran surcados por esas grandes ojeras parecías a las suyas. Seguía llevando la chaqueta negra y los pantalones beige que dejaban asomada una de las botas. Tenía el rostro más anguloso, y el cabello lo traía suelto, cayéndole sobre los hombros, lo que le daba un aspecto más juvenil a su rostro casi demacrado y pálido (aunque todavía hermoso). Definitivamente, y de eso no se sorprendió al notar, sus ojos seguían igual de vivaces que siempre. Realmente, como la luz de la luna antes de que anochezca.

Sion se ruborizó ligeramente, tensando los hombros y hundiendo la cabeza entre ellos, como un perro regañado. Había apretado la mandíbula, y aunque la expresión de Nezumi iba entre el asombro y el desconcierto, podía detectar la burla en su mirada.

_Sigues siendo inocente. _Las palabras que Nezumi había pronunciado en sus oídos antes de que se volvieran a encontrar por segunda vez, resonaron en la cabeza de Sion, formando el eco de una cueva, lo que distraía su concentración.

Fue un extraño y largo silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos rompió contacto visual con el otro. A Sion se le ahogaban las palabras en la garganta, y era obvio que no encontraba la manera de pronunciarlas. Nezumi, por otro lado, tampoco parecía creerse que estuviera ahí. Luego de cinco segundos, el actor dio unas largas zancadas y lo tomó de la muñeca, ciñéndola con tanta fuerza que parecía intentara rompérsela.

—¡Ay! —exclamó el joven, apretando un ojo y haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Nezumi, ¡duele!

El otro ignoro completamente su comentario y le metió dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Lo primero que Sion notó fue el frío que hacía, incluso a pesar de que Nezumi tenía encendido un pequeño calentador cerca de la cama. Lo segundo de lo que se percato, fue que las pilas de libros seguían ahí, inmutables; llenaban de ese agradable y maravilloso aroma de miles de páginas. Tuvo un golpe de nostalgia antes de identificar, sobre el olor de los libros, el de la sopa especial de _Macbeth _—claro, al estilo de Nezumi—. La tercera cosa que notó, fue el dolor en la espalda, cuando Nezumi le pegó contra la pared y le puso el brazo sobre el cuello, en una extraña llave que le inmovilizaba completamente. Sion soltó un gritillo antes de abrir los ojos y observar a Nezumi, entre aturdido y enojado. Pese a todo, el corazón latía aún más despacio que cuando se encontró con el chico.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, entre dientes. Sion puso las manos en el pecho de Nezumi, sin llegar a empujarlo—. ¡Responde, Sion!

—Déjame —fue lo único que atino a decir, con la voz algo estrangulada—. Espera, maldición.

—No te soltaré hasta que me digas qué haces aquí —contestó Nezumi, con una voz grave, casi un gruñido. Sion abrió los ojos y le fulmino con la mirada, apretando los labios en una fina línea obstinada.

—Quería verte.

Como si las palabras resultaran un sedante contra Nezumi, el brazo de éste relajo la presión y Nezumi hizo una mueca extraña; antes de que Sion pudiera averiguar qué clase de mueca era, éste la hizo desaparecer de su rostro.

—No debiste venir —murmuro Nezumi, y a Sion le pareció repentinamente exhausto.

—¿Por qué no? No. 6 ya no existe, creí que esa sería una razón suficiente para… —preguntó Sion, ofendido. Aquellas palabras fueron como poco, un golpe para él. Nezumi quitó el brazo de su cuello y suspiro.

—No —le interrumpió Nezumi—. No es una razón suficiente para ninguna de las palabras que hayas planeado decir ahora.

—¿De verdad crees que tengo algo en mente? —preguntó Sion, con una risa casi burlona. Nezumi endureció sus rasgos, como si pretendiese golpearlo en ese mismo instante.

—¿A qué vendrías entonces?

—Solo quería verte —repitió Sion, con firmeza. Nezumi lo miró con ojos inescrutables. Pese a que Sion podía leer un poco del chico que había conocido, algo era distinto en él, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

—Venías a echármelo todo en cara, ¿cierto? —dijo, con un tono de voz grave—. Sobre que tu vida ya no es la misma. Sobre Safu también.

Sion parpadeó rápidamente, apenas asimilando las palabras. ¿Cómo…?

—¿Eh? Nezumi, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Nezumi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo sabes exactamente —contestó y luego dejó caer los brazos a los costados—. Nunca me ha gustado que te hagas el tonto conmigo.

—Pero si no me estoy haciendo el tonto. Estoy diciendo la verdad… Solo quería verte.

—¿Para qué? —Sion tuvo que conceder que a veces, la terquedad de Nezumi le parecía impresionante, aunque en este caso, le resultaba completamente irritante. Ahora era a él a quien se le leían las ganas de golpearle.

—¿A caso tengo prohibido desear _simplemente hacerlo_? —preguntó, en un tono mordaz. Nezumi no cambió nada de su expresión, además del destello en sus ojos. Sion sacudió la cabeza, en un gesto que parecía que espantara una mosca—. A ver, no vine a discutir contigo. Tampoco a que me hables con esas palabras misteriosas que, de entre los dos, eres el único que las entiende. —lo miró y sonrió—. Quería verte porque te he extrañado mucho, pero apenas me he atrevido a venir _aquí_.

Nezumi frunció el ceño; parecía enfadado.

—¿Quieres decir que has venido más veces al Distrito Oeste?

Sion abrió la boca para preguntar cuál era la razón de ese interrogatorio, pero la mirada de Nezumi le invitó a no hacerlo. Debía responder yendo al grano, ¿cierto?

—Es la primera vez que entró al distrito Oeste —dijo, aunque por su tono de voz, las últimas dos palabras le provocaban una sensación de molestia (¿por qué Nezumi los seguía diferenciando?), y luego puso la mano en el pecho, para darle énfasis a sus siguientes palabras—. Hasta ahora me he limitado a acompañar a Inukashi a las fronteras, y eso cuando está demasiado oscuro. Pero nada más. El día de hoy, mi madre…

—No necesito que me cuentes tu vida —le interrumpió Nezumi, chasqueando la lengua—. Cielos, una vez que empiezas a explicar algo, no te detienes.

—Si has sido tú el que me preguntó.

—Te pregunté si habías venido más veces aquí.

Sion frunció el ceño, ofendido.

—No. —Respondió de manera tajante, como si el solo hecho de dirigirle la palabra al otro, le provocara tragar bilis. Nezumi asintió.

—Vale. Será mejor que no vengas, Sion —dijo el chico, señalándole la puerta de salida—. Te llevaré a los límites de Oeste y luego, te irás directo a tu casa.

—Pero…

—Y sin quejarte. No me hace falta que Su Majestad regresé a fastidiarme las cosas.

—No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me expliques algo de lo que te sucede. ¡Nezumi! Me has mantenido en la ignorancia de tu estado desde aquella última vez y _necesitaba _verte.

—Eso es una estupidez —respondió Nezumi, acercándose y jalándole del brazo para sacarlo de la habitación. Sion dio un pequeño traspié—. Anda. Vámonos.

—Ya te dije que no —le respondió Sion, soltándose. Nezumi lo miró, entre sorprendido y hastiado.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

Sion se plantó en el suelo como si echara raíces.

—Quiero estar contigo —soltó, ruborizándose al máximo—. Nezumi, no soportó que estemos lejos el uno del otro. Cuando nos separamos creí que estaría bien, pero no lo estoy. ¿A caso quieres ignorarlo o te importa nada?

Nezumi lo contempló durante largo rato, en silencio.

—Dudo realmente de que entiendas la mitad de lo que me estás diciendo —murmuró, con una sonrisa ladina. Sion parpadeó un poco, pero al final no empezó a decir lo contrario. Lo que había dicho era cierto, pero… ¿Por qué sentía tanto calor? Incluso le temblaban las piernas.

—Puede que seas tú el que no entiende nada.

—¿Y cómo sería eso? —preguntó Nezumi, enojado—. ¿Qué podrías querer ahora de mí, Sion? Ya estás con tu madre, estás en tu ciudad, el muro se ha destruido. ¡Qué más quieres de mí!

Sion abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo en ese momento, _Hamlet _subió por su cuerpo y se quedó en su hombro. El pequeño ratón desvió la atención de Sion y éste lo miró.

—¡_Hamlet_! —exclamó Sion, feliz. Parecía olvidarse de lo que había pasado hasta hace apenas unos segundos—. Te he extrañado mucho. Oh, creo que has crecido desde la última vez.

_Cheep. Cheep****. _

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seriedad? —exclamó Nezumi, olvidándose del asunto también. Para entonces, Sion frotaba al ratón contra la mejilla, diciendo cosas sobre que lo extrañaba mucho—. ¡Sion, maldita sea! ¡Tú y yo todavía no terminamos, así que concéntrate!

_Cheep. Cheep. _

Nezumi separó la mirada de Sion y miró al pequeño ratón, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. _Hamlet _parecía mirarlo a él, sin prestar atención al abrazo de Sion; no dejaba de chillar. Fue un instante largo en que Nezumi sintió el corazón yéndosele a la garganta. Entonces, giró su atención a Sion.

—Sion, tenemos que irnos de aquí. ¡Ya!

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, queridos sempais. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y merezca reviews; harían muy feliz a Mary (TwT)

*A falta de imaginación, ese será el nombre de No. 6 en conjunto con al distrito Oeste. Sin embargo, seguramente serán pocas las veces que lo lleguen a leer, pues me seguiré yendo mucho por los nombres originales; esto es simplemente para darme gusto.

** En realidad… no tengo ni la más remota idea del género exacto de Inukashi. En la novela que descargue le trataron de mujer al principio y luego fue hombre hasta que Sion trata de consolarle luego de que intente "prostituirse" para recabar información de la autoridad… Yo la trataré de mujer.

***Estoy segura de recordar que el bebé era un niño y que Inukashi le puso Sion, pero me sentía rara que ellos "adoptaran" al pequeño y le pusieran igual; de todos modos, como estoy segura de que serán contadas las veces que este "personaje" saldría en mi historia (es decir, que se mencionara siquiera), espero no moleste a nadie.

****Sobrará decir que en realidad, no sé cómo harían los ratones. La onomatopeya la leí en la traducción de la novela. Además, se me hace lindo cómo suena en mi cabeza.

Me despido: Matta ne~, sempais (owo)/


End file.
